<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can't just scream about stealing goldie in a crowded hallway, Mammon. by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598403">You can't just scream about stealing goldie in a crowded hallway, Mammon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr promps! [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chasing, Goldie - Freeform, Mammon being blushy, Mammon needs to put his hands down ur pants but not in a nsfw way, Other, angst prompts, but no angst, i dont know how i would tag that, reader shenanigans, so there it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you wish Lucifer didn't have ears in every wall. It made it hard to make his life miserable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon/gnReader, gender neutral reader/mammon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr promps! [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can't just scream about stealing goldie in a crowded hallway, Mammon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Mammon chased you as you ran through the halls of the House of Lamentation, light footsteps in sharp contrast to your own heavy ones.  You knew, logically, that you couldn’t out run him, but you needed to try.  The precious bundle in your arms was too important for him to see just yet- though at this point, the gig was up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He finally tackled you down, pinning you to the wall with his ornately decorated hands, only more proof of his wealth and power.  In a moment of brilliant decision making, you stuffed the object down your pants.  Mammon only looked at you like you were crazy, and then a beautifully embarrassed expression crossed his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“H-hey!  Take that out!!” He squawked, glancing awkwardly at your crotch where you’d stuffed the small object inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you want it, take it!” You reply defiantly, inwardly flinching.  You hated making Mammon feel this way, but you needed to hold out until the end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, what is going on with you?” He said, sounding exasperated and a little sad.  He flushed again as he looked at your pants, and then carefully slid his hand in, swiftly pulling it out as he found what he was looking for- and then gasped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where did you get this?!” He yelled, holding up Goldie.  You shush him, snatching the card back and dragging him away from the hallway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I stole it back for you!”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some more crossposted fics~  hope you enjoyed!  Comments make my day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>